


Вместо слов

by Albafika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albafika/pseuds/Albafika
Summary: Вместо слов Дерек опускается на колени и утыкается лбом в его живот. Что он может ответить? В голове ни единой собранной мысли, кроме того, что альфу в этот момент наполняет бесконечное чувство восторга.





	Вместо слов

Стайлз определенно испытывает страх. Неконтролируемый, но достаточно обоснованный, чтобы это превратилось в катастрофу. Неделю назад он и подумать не мог, что столкнется с подобным. Два дня назад он впервые испытал то, что принято называть предчувствием. А сегодня у него трясутся руки и подкашиваются ноги, потому что он должен рассказать. Он думает, что мог бы подождать еще какое-то время, чтобы дать себе возможность успокоиться и подобрать правильные слова, но Стайлз чувствует, что это не самое лучшее, что он мог предпринять. Дерек все равно узнает. Догадается или почувствует — не важно, но он точно узнает о том, что пока известно только Стайлзу. Ну, и еще доктору, у которого парень был сегодня утром. 

Дерек снова задержался с работы и Стайлз бездумно осматривает кухню, стараясь отвлечься от слишком тяжелых для него мыслей. Не то, чтобы он был против, просто осознание того, что теперь все изменится, подводит к тому, что Стайлз испытывает первые тревожные звоночки нарастающей паники. И дело было не в том, как обозначить для себя внезапную новость, а в том, как это теперь отразится на их отношениях с альфой. Будет ли рад Дерек тому, что собирается ему рассказать Стайлз? Вдруг он разозлится и потребует от омеги того, что определенно заставит Стайлза изменить свое мнение об альфе? Пожалуй, это была самая главная причина, из-за которой Стайлз начинает нервничать и надумывать лишнего. 

Дерек приходит в тот момент, когда Стайлз уже заканчивает накрывать стол для позднего ужина. Он медленно раскладывает столовые приборы, прислушивается к шорохам из прихожей, и почти с содроганием ожидает того момента, когда альфа появится на пороге кухни. Дерек задерживается на несколько минут, сначала приводя себя в порядок в ванной комнате, и только потом показываясь на глаза омеги. Стайлз сглатывает и прячет руки за спиной. Паника усиливается в тот момент, когда с лица Дерека сходит широченная улыбка и на ее место приходит немой вопрос. Дерек хмурится, сводя брови к переносице и крепче сжимая челюсть, на которой проявились желваки. Чутью этого альфы мог позавидовать любой, и Стайлз серьезно задумывается над тем, а не выпалить ли ему новость на одном дыхании? Это как раз было бы в его манере, но собственная интуиция приказала молчать и ждать подходящий момент. 

— Стайлз? — Дерек делает шаг и снова замирает, неожиданно ведя носом, словно уловив незнакомый ему запах. — Что случилось? Ты был у врача?

— С чего ты взял? — Стайлз краснеет, понимая всю абсурдность вопроса. Нюх Дерека надежнее, чем любое другое вещественное доказательство.

— Ты пахнешь больницей и мне это не нравится, — Дерек припирает его к столу, расставляя руки по обе стороны от бедер омеги. — Стайлз, в чем дело?

Серьезно, Стайлз готов заплакать и то, только потому, что его пугала неопределенность. Он видит настороженность во взгляде Дерека и слышит то искреннее волнение, которым пропитан голос его альфы. Но это нисколько не успокаивает, только сильнее взвинчивает натянутые нервы. 

Некоторые вещи просто невозможно облечь в слова, по крайней мере, Стайлз не знает, как сообщить Дереку о том, что он ждет их малыша. На этой мысли слезы уже по-настоящему застилают глаза парня и он смаргивает, поджимая губы и отводя взгляд в сторону. Как он должен это сказать? Ляпнуть что-то обыденное и простое? Или, может, преподнести эту новость красочно и достаточно обнадеживающе, чтобы Дерек в любом случае проникся сказанным? Это глупо, правда. Стайлз хочет, чтобы его альфа принял не только новость, но и понял все, что чувствует в этот момент его омега. 

Конечно же, Дерек начинает закипать, потому что пауза затянулась, и Стайлз ведет себя так подозрительно, что впору задуматься о вселенском заговоре, но он смиренно ждет, потому что у них так принято. Дерек всегда ждет, давая Стайлзу время собраться с мыслями, и никогда не давит, лишь в крайних случаях, когда от этого зависит их будущее. И еще, Стайлз никогда не врет ему. То ли не может, то ли не хочет, но Дерек беспрекословно доверяет омеге, считая, что это одна из тех основ, благодаря которым люди сохраняют свои отношения. И он ждет.

Стайлз шумно выдыхает, и теплый поток воздуха задевает щеку альфы. И они оба понимают, что тянуть больше нельзя. Где-то на периферии сознания закрадывается мысль, что Дерек может не поверить ему. Стайлз отгоняет ее, как назойливую муху, и наконец смотрит прямо в глаза альфы. Это всегда успокаивает. Стайлз перехватывает его руку и медленно кладет на свой живот, закусывая нижнюю губу. Грохот собственного сердца подкатывает к самому горлу и Стайлз пытается поглубже вздохнуть, чтобы унять дурацкое волнение. 

— Просто почувствуй это, — говорит он и внимательно следит за реакцией альфы. 

Дерек отводит взгляд от взволнованного лица Стайлза и опускает его на свою руку. Под ладонью теплая кожа, что ощущается даже сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Дерек чувствует, как заходится омежье сердце и как в унисон с ним начинает ускоряться собственное. Он еще раз ведет носом, уже второй раз за вечер улавливая посторонний запах и вдруг понимает, что от Стайлза пахнет не столько больницей, сколько новым, едва различимым, цветочным ароматом. И теперь морозная хвоя воспринимается иначе, несколько мягче и нежнее, чем было еще этим утром, когда альфа уходил на работу. 

Дерек смотрит на свою руку и скорее понимает, нежели чувствует, что внутри Стайлза зародилась новая жизнь. Осознание этого настолько оглушает его, что Дерек против воли отступает на один шаг и поднимает свой взгляд к лицу Стайлза, на котором застыло выражение панического страха. Боится? Дерек мгновенно приходит в чувство и, нервно выдохнув, запрокидывает голову, смотря на светлый потолок. Что он сделал такого масштабного в прошлой жизни, что в этой боги подарили ему Стайлза? Определенно прекратил все войны на планете. 

— Дерек? — Стайлз зовет его тихо и совсем неуверенно. 

Вместо слов Дерек опускается на колени и утыкается лбом в его живот. Что он может ответить? В голове ни единой собранной мысли, кроме того, что альфу в этот момент наполняет бесконечное чувство восторга. Внутри Стайлза есть маленькая жизнь и это, пожалуй, лучшее доказательство любви между ними. Дерек просто не может передать словами то, что чувствует. Он обхватывает омегу за бедра и целует его живот. Затем еще раз и еще, пока не слышит над головой нервный вздох. Стайлз смотрит на него и в этом взгляде больше, чем во всех словах мира. Но они им не нужны и Дерек знает это так же хорошо, как и то, что он никогда не позволит Стайлзу усомниться в себе и своих чувствах. Он благодарен ему просто за то, что он есть. 

И Дереку необходимо показать это прямо сейчас. Он поднимается и без труда подхватывает Стайлза, вынуждая того обхватить его талию ногами. Ужин остается без внимания и это последнее, о чем Дерек мог думать в этот момент. Он не включает свет в спальне и осторожно укладывает Стайлза на заправленную постель, отвечая на его взгляд теплой улыбкой. Дерек сперва раздевается сам, а затем помогает омеге, стягивая с того домашние штаны и футболку, еще не раз в будущем подумав о том, что это одно из его любимых занятий. 

Стайлз принимает на себя вес Дерека и почти мурчит, когда альфа принимается целовать его лицо, оставляя на нем тепло чуть обветренных губ. И это так забавно на самом деле, что Дерек не видит причин отказывать себе в удовольствии, оставляя слабые укусы на линии челюсти и спускаясь к твердой шее, на которой проступает голубая венка. Дерек вылизывает ее и снова слышит нечто схожее с вибрацией, будто Стайлз и впрямь возомнил себя довольным котом. Он сцеловывает хвойный аромат с теплой кожи, сбивается при виде россыпи темных родинок и почти с голодным рыком накидывается на твердые соски, втягивая в рот маленькие горошины. Стайлз что-то шепчет и цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи альфы. Ему кажется, что тело в этот момент горит и почти плавится, но все равно жаждет большего, выгибаясь от очередной ласки Дерека. 

Альфа ведет кончиком носа по втянутому животу и замирает почти в центре, стараясь как можно лучше уловить пока еще слабый аромат малыша. В груди разливается новая волна безумного восторга и Дерек мягко касается губами того места, где, как ему кажется, обитает нечто крошечное и бесконечно важное. Стайлз всхлипывает и непроизвольно подкидывает бедра, вынуждая альфу спуститься ниже и приласкать уже член, из головки которого проступают первые капли предэякулята. Дерек стонет и слизывает смазку, почти сразу вбирая в рот напряженную плоть. Пальцы нежно оттягивают мошонку, перекатывая яички, и Стайлз выгибается еще сильнее, снова что-то шепча себе под нос. Дерек готовит его нежнее, чем обычно: растягивает влажные от естественной смазки стенки, надавливает на края входа и продолжает ласкать твердый член. 

И спустя какое-то время он просто вжимает Стайлза в матрас и входит одним слитным движением, замирая только для того, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент. Стайлз не стонет, не извивается и не просит большего — он просто дрожит и нервно выдыхает, упираясь ладонями в альфью грудь. Он чувствует сердцебиение и жар его тела, когда как у самого нет ни единого звука в голове, словно все вышибло и оставило после себя только вакуум и тишину. Но это ощущение проходит слишком быстро и в сознание Стайлза уже прорывается хриплое дыхание и шорох постели. Он слышит, как ударяется пах Дерека об его бедра и хлюпает смазка, заставляя парня краснеть еще больше. 

А потом Дерек перекатывается на спину и заставляет Стайлза двигаться самому. В этом есть что-то болезненное, потому что Дерек каждый раз терпит сокрушительное поражение, прекрасно осознавая, какую власть над ним имеет Стайлз. И это восхитительное чувство, несмотря на то, что он альфа. Уже в преддверии оргазма он касается его живота и замирает, чувствуя сжимающееся стенки на своем члене и крупную дрожь, пробивающую все тело омеги. Он толкается еще несколько раз, а затем входит до самого основания, позволяя узлу войти дальше и застрять в углублении стенок ануса. Оргазм приходит почти одновременно и Дерек осторожно укладывает Стайлза на свою грудь, ощущая то, как омега сжимается на его члене и тихо стонет, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. 

Дерек гладит его по влажной спине и не сразу, но все же замечает, как успокаивается дыхание Стайлза и его бедра отпускает почти болезненное напряжение. Комната забита терпким запахом секса и Дерек блаженно закрывает глаза, потому что тело все еще содрогается в коротких спазмах, приносящим им обоим острое удовольствие.

— Дерек? — Стайлз поворачивает голову и его взгляд упирается в подбородок альфы. — Ты скажешь мне что-нибудь?

— Что именно ты хочешь услышать? — Дерек почти не скрывает улыбку в своем голосе.

— Ты рад? — приподнявшись, Стайлз все-таки ловит его взгляд. — Я знаю это, чувствую. Но мне нужно услышать эти слова. 

— Тебя это успокаивает? — Дерек обхватывает его лицо двумя ладонями и мягко улыбается. — Мои слова?

— Да, — Стайлз опускает голову и они осторожно сталкиваются лбами, из-за чего перед глазами все смазывается. 

— Я люблю вас, — тихо шепчет Дерек в его губы и они оба знают, что это самые честные слова.


End file.
